


here and now is all we have

by TheWolfPrince



Category: The Three Investigators | Die drei ??? - Various Authors
Genre: Age Difference, Bisexual Peter Shaw, But only a little, Dom/sub Undertones, Humor, M/M, Praise Kink, Slight Awkwardness, and peter keeps calling him sir so make of that what you will, college age!peter shaw, cotta does call him a good boy tho, discussions of the police and its flaws, eventuell habe ich mit dem verein noch ein hühnchen zu rupfen, no daddy kink because that squicks the shit out of me, painfully german discussions on formal vs informal you, they are both aware of the power dynamics going on, this time it's cotta who's ashamed
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:13:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24454243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWolfPrince/pseuds/TheWolfPrince
Summary: Als Peter in den Semesterferien zurück nach Rocky Beach kommt, will er eigentlich nur kurz bei Cotta vorbei schauen um hallo zu sagen. Stattdessen gehen sie ein Bier trinken, und Peter hat immer größere Mühe, seinen alten Crush zu verbergen. Und als Cotta ihn durchschaut, nimmt der Abend eine Wendung, auf die Peter nicht zu hoffen gewagt hatte.
Relationships: Inspector Cotta/Pete Crenshaw | Peter Shaw
Comments: 8
Kudos: 22





	here and now is all we have

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Man in Uniform](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1037112) by [QuinnAnderson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuinnAnderson/pseuds/QuinnAnderson). 



> "hit me like a man" hat mir überraschend gezeigt, dass es anscheinend tatsächlich einen Markt für dieses Pairing gibt, hier also eine weietre kleine Peter/Cotta Story! Wie so oft bin ich nicht restlos zufrieden, aber das ist nicht mehr mein Problem xD  
> Vage inspiriert von A Man in Uniform, was so ungefähr die Sherlock fic ist, die ich in meinem Leben am häufigsten gelesen habe 🙈😁

_Here and now is all we have  
One night, nothing to chance  
Time, stand still, freeze this frame  
No doubts, everything that counts is here and now_  
[Indica – Here And Now]

Langsam schlenderte Peter durch Rocky Beach.

Jedes Mal, wenn er in den Semesterferien nach Hause kam, war er überrascht davon, wie viel sich in ein paar Monaten ändern konnte. Es war immer ein seltsames Gefühl, in einer Stadt, die einem so vertraut war, über ungewohnte Ecken zu stolpern. 

Aber für ihn hatte sich ja auch genug geändert, seit er die High School beendet hatte. Er hatte sich von Kelly getrennt, war umgezogen, hatte das erste Mal seit er denken konnte nicht mehr in der unmittelbaren Umgebung von Justus und Bob gelebt, hatte ein Studium begonnen, die Uni gewechselt, sich geoutet, sich verliebt, und sich wieder getrennt. Das nannte man wohl erwachsen werden.

Aber es war nicht so schlimm, wie er befürchtet hatte. Er hatte es geschafft, die meisten seiner Schulfreunde zu behalten, auch wenn sie über mehrere Staaten und Zeitzonen verteilt waren. Trotzdem war er immer froh, wenn sie in den Semesterferien alle wieder nach Rocky Beach zurück fanden.

Die aktuellen hatten gerade erst begonnen – Peters Klausuren hatten dieses Mal sehr früh gelegen, und Hausarbeiten konnte man ja zum Glück überall schreiben. Daher war er als einer der ersten hier, was allerdings auch bedeutete, dass noch nicht allzu viel los war.

Eigentlich hatte er sich heute mit Justus treffen wollen, doch Mathilda und Titus hatten spontan beschlossen, mit ihm Essen zu gehen. Finnley arbeitete noch, und Jeffrey und Bob kamen erst in ein paar Tagen zurück, also wanderte Peter nun ein wenig ziellos durch die Stadt.

Er hatte noch keine Lust, wieder nach Hause zu gehen, also würde er sich vielleicht irgendwo in eine Kneipe setzen oder so. Vielleicht begegnete ihm ja doch irgendein alter Bekannter, mit dem er eine Weile quatschen konnte.

Mehr aus Zufall kam er am Polizeirevier vorbei, und hielt am Eingang nachdenklich inne. Er warf einen Blick auf die Uhr. Ob Cotta wohl noch arbeitete?

Kurz entschlossen stieß er die Tür auf und betrat das Gebäude. Die Zwischentür war wie immer abgeschlossen, und er ging zu dem kleinen Fenster hinüber, das zum Wachtresen führte.

Ein uniformierter Beamter sah von seiner Zeitschrift auf. Das Gesicht war Peter unbekannt, und der andere schien ihn ebenfalls nicht zu erkennen.

„Was kann ich für Sie tun?“, wollte der Beamte wissen. Sein Tonfall schrammte nur knapp an unhöflich vorbei.

„Wissen Sie zufällig, ob Inspektor Cotta noch da ist?“, erkundigte Peter sich.

„Ich kann ihn anrufen“, bot der Beamte an, aber ihm war anzuhören, dass er alles andere als scharf darauf war. „Sie sind, bitte?“

„Peter Shaw.“ Der Name löste offensichtlich auch nichts aus, und Peter fragte sich kurz, ob er enttäuscht sein sollte. Sie waren gerade einmal vier Jahre weg.

Der Beamte hob den Hörer, suchte auf der Schreibtischunterlage nach der Nummer, tippte sie umständlich ein.

„Inspektor? - Hier ist jemand, der… - Ein Peter Shaw. - Soll ich… - Im Ernst? - Verstanden.“ Als er aufgelegt hatte, war sein Gesicht noch abweisender geworden als zuvor. „Sie können rein gehen, der Inspektor sagt, Sie kennen sich aus?“

„Ja, danke“, erwiderte Peter mit einem bemüht freundlichen Lächeln, das nicht erwidert wurde.

Im nächsten Moment summte die Tür neben ihm und er begab sich tiefer in das Gebäude. Hier hatte sich absolut nichts verändert, und zielstrebig ging er hinauf in den dritten Stock. 

Das Großraumbüro war leer und dunkel, nur Cottas Glaskasten war erleuchtet. Ausnahmsweise waren die Jalousien offen, und Peter konnte den Inspektor am Schreibtisch sitzen sehen. Er las irgendetwas auf dem Computerbildschirm, schüttelte dann den Kopf und machte entschlossen den Monitor aus.

Als Peter in den Lichtkreis trat, der aus dem Büro fiel, schaute Cotta auf. Ein Lächen zog über sein Gesicht, das Peter unwillkürlich erwiderte.

Cotta stand auf, kam Peter entgegen, als dieser die Bürotür öffnete.

„Peter! Lange nicht gesehen!“, begrüßte er ihn – und es stimmte, seit Peter zum Studium weggegangen war, hatten sie sich nur noch flüchtig gesehen. Was eigentlich schade war.

Peter nahm sich einen Augenblick Zeit, den Inspektor zu betrachten. In den letzten Jahren schien er sich überhaupt nicht verändert zu haben. An den Schläfen zeigten sich vermehrt graue Haare, doch ansonsten sah er noch genauso aus, wie Peter ihn in Erinnerung hatte. Groß, sportlich, und wie Peter wieder einmal gestehen musste, ziemlich attraktiv.

Verdammt. Er hatte eigentlich gehofft, er wäre über seinen High School-Crush hinweg. 

„Hast du Semesterferien?“, erkundigte Cotta sich, und Peter fiel auf, dass er außer _guten Abend_ noch gar nichts gesagt hatte.

„Ja“, bestätigte er schnell, und erklärte dann: „Ich bin grad hier vorbei gekommen, und dachte, ich sag mal hallo.“

„Eigentlich wollte ich gerade Feierabend machen...“, Cottas Stimme verlor sich. Doch er klang nicht so, als wollte er Peter damit rausschmeißen. Eher als würde er tatsächlich gerne mit ihm reden, aber wollte das Büro eigentlich nicht länger von innen sehen.

Da kam Peter eine Idee. Denn er wollte _wirklich_ noch ein bisschen Zeit mit dem Inspektor verbringen. Wenn sie ausnahmsweise schon mal die Gelegenheit hatten, sich zu unterhalten, ohne, dass irgendein Verbrechen gelöst werden musste (oder gerade gelöst worden war und Cotta mit einer Mischung aus Lob und Tadel auf ihn, Justus und Bob einredete), dann wollte Peter das auch nutzen.

Denn jetzt, wo Cotta vor ihm stand, wurde ihm klar, dass er ihn schon irgendwie vermisst hatte. Schließlich waren sonst kaum zwei Wochen vergangen, ohne, dass Peter sich in diesem Büro wiedergefunden hatte. 

„Wollen...“, setzte Peter an, wurde nervös, überzeugte sich dann davon, den Satz zuende zu bringen. „Wollen wir vielleicht ein Bier trinken gehen?“ Er konnte beim besten Willen nicht sagen, woher er den Mut plötzlich hatte.

Cotta warf ihm einen überraschten Blick zu, nickte dann jedoch mit einem Lächeln, bei dem Peters Magen kurz den Halt verlor. „Gerne. Ich kenn ne kleine Kneipe die letztes Jahr hier in der Nähe aufgemacht hat.“

„Klingt gut“, Peter hätte das Grinsen nicht von seinem Gesicht bekommen, wenn er es versucht hätte. Er beobachtete, wie Cotta sein Jackett überwarf, und die Schreibtischlampe ausmachte.

„Ich muss nur noch kurz übern Flur zum Schließfach, wir hatten vorhin eine Durchsuchung und ich hab die Pistole noch nicht wieder weggeschlossen“, erklärte Cotta, und griff nach dem Holster auf dem Regal.

Auf dem Weg zu den Waffenschließfächern auf der anderen Seite des Ganges erzählte er munter von der Durchsuchung bei einem mutmaßlichen Autoknacker, und Peter hörte ihm interessiert zu, auch wenn er das vage Gefühl hatte, dass einige der Informationen eigentlich nicht für Außenstehende bestimmt waren. 

Aber seine Aufmerksamkeit wurde sowieso abgelenkt, als Cotta sein Schließfach öffnete, das Holster hinein schob, aber die Waffe in der Hand behielt. Fasziniert und mit trockenem Mund beobachtete Peter, wie er routiniert das Magazin herausnahm, es ebenfalls weglegte, und dann den Schlitten zurück zog um die letzte Kugel in seine linke Hand fallen ließ. Er hatte Cottas Hände schon immer gemocht.

Im nächsten Moment schloss Cotta scheppernd die kleine Schließfachtür und steckte den Schlüssel wieder ein. 

Erst, als er Peter forschend ansah, ging diesem auf, dass Cotta ihm wohl eine Frage gestellt haben musste.

„Tschuldigung, was?“, hakte er nach, und betete, dass Cotta nicht aufgefallen war, warum Peter ihm nicht zugehört hatte.

„Studierst du immer noch Sport?“, wiederholte Cotta, während sie die Waffenkammer verließen und die Treppen ansteuerten.

„Ja“, erwiderte Peter, „Ich hab damals kurz überlegt, ob ich zur Polizei gehen soll, aber im Endeffekt...“

Cotta lachte, und für einen Moment fragte Peter sich, ob er über ihn lachte. War die Vorstellung von ihm als Polizisten so witzig?

„Gut, dass du es nicht getan hast“, stellte Cotta schließlich fest. „In diesem Verein muss man entweder Mitläufer sein oder bereit sein, sich richtig Feinde zu machen.“

„Aber Sie sind doch auch Polizist“, warf Peter ein.

Seufzend öffnete Cotta die Tür, warf dem Beamten hinter dem Wachtresen einen Blick zu und grüßte ihn dann pointiert nicht. Sie traten hinaus in die Abendluft.

„Erstens, das ist euch wahrscheinlich nicht aufgefallen, aber bei vielen Kollegen bin ich nicht gerade beliebt. Und zweitens, keine Ahnung, ob ichs heute noch mal machen würde.“

Zwei Schritte weiter überlegte Peter noch, was er darauf erwidern sollte, als Cotta ihm einen Blick von der Seite zuwarf. „Und drittens, du brauchst mich nicht mehr siezen.“ Er lachte, jagte einen Schauer durch Peter. „Den Punkt haben wir eigentlich schon vor Jahren überschritten, aber es war immer so schön, euch zumindest ein bisschen Respekt abzuringen. Wenn ihr sonst schon nie gemacht habt, was ich gesagt habe.“

Peter fiel in sein Lachen ein, während seine Gedanken in ganz andere Richtungen wanderten. Denn auch, wenn es aus Cottas Perspektive wahrscheinlich nicht so ausgesehen hatte, zumindest Peter hatte ihn immer sehr respektiert. Aber vielleicht hatte es ihm früher schon gefallen, wenn der Inspektor ihnen eine Standpauke gehalten hatte. Vor allem, weil seine Predigten auch immer mit Lob durchsetzt gewesen waren – eine Mischung, die sehr interessante Dinge mit Peter tat.

Die Umstellung würde ungewohnt sein. Aber wenn sie schon zusammen ein Bier trinken gingen – Peter war immer noch ein bisschen nervös deswegen, und zwang sich, nicht _weiter_ zu denken als bis zur Kneipe – dann sollte er es wohl zumindest versuchen.

Wenigstens schien Cotta in ausgesprochener Redelaune zu sein, denn auch wenn er Peter Zeit gab, ihn zu unterbrechen, wenn Peter wollte, schien es ihn nicht zu stören, einfach eine Geschichte nach der anderen zu erzählen.

Um ehrlich zu sein, im Vergleich zu Peters Studentenalltag hatte er auch irgendwie das spannendere Leben.

Die Kneipe kam in Sichtweite, und Peter bemerkte die auffällig unauffälligen Regenbogenfarben, die sich um den Namenszug wanden.

„Oh, ich glaube, Bob hat mir schon mal davon erzählt!“, stellte er fest.

Augenblicklich schien Cotta vorsichtig zu werden. „Ist das ein Problem?“, erkundigte er sich, und es war offensichtlich, worauf er anspielte.

Peter grinste nur, holte sein Handy hervor um Cotta die pink-lila-blau-gestreifte Hülle zu zeigen. „Ich hatte vor zwei Jahren ne Erleuchtung“, erklärte er lachend.

Auch Cotta schmunzelte, als er Peter die Tür aufhielt. Der Raum war überraschend voll für einen Abend unter der Woche. Die Einrichtung war so gemütlich, dass Peter sich sofort wohl fühlte.

Aber viel interessanter als die Kneipe war gerade etwas anderes. Nämlich, wieso Cotta sich hier so zuhause zu fühlen schien. „Ich wusste gar nicht, dass Sie… dass du...“ Peter suchte verzweifelt nach einer guten Formulierung, aber ihm wollte keine einfallen.

Cotta winkte ab und ersparte es ihm so, den Satz beenden zu müssen. „Behalte ich normalerweise auch lieber für mich. Noch so etwas, worüber die Kollegen herziehen können.“

Sie setzten sich an einen kleinen Tisch in einer Ecke. Peter hängte seine Collegejacke über die Stuhllehne, und beobachtete, wie Cotta das Jacket wieder auszog und die Ärmel seines Hemdes ordentlich hochkrempelte.

„Ist dir der gute Kommissar Davis auf der Wache aufgefallen?“, erkundigte er sich gleichzeitig.

Peter nickte. 

„Auch einer der Kandidaten, die mich nicht leiden können.“ Cotta lachte, es schien ihm nicht allzu viel auszumachen. „Der wird sich jetzt auch sonstwas denken.“

Dabei warf er Peter einen Blick zu, der ziemlich deutlich sagte, was Kommissar Davis sich wohl vorstellte.

Zum Glück ging Cotta im gleichen Augenblick zum Tresen hinüber, sodass ihm hoffentlich nicht auffiel, dass Peter rot wurde und einen Moment brauchte, um sich wieder zu sammeln. Der wachhabende Beamte vermutete jetzt also wahrscheinlich, dass Peter eine Affäre oder so mit Cotta hatte. Er wusste nicht so richtig, wie er sich bei dem Gedanken fühlte. Aber es erklärte vermutlich dessen Gesichtsausdruck, als Peter nach Cotta gefragt hatte. 

Irgendwie konnte er sich ein beinahe zufriedenes Grinsen nicht ganz verkneifen. Ein bisschen lustig war das schon. Und er hatte eigentlich auch keinerlei Einwände.

Ein Bier wurde vor Peter abgestellt, und Cotta ließ sich auf den anderen Stuhl fallen. Er hob sein Glas an die Lippen, nahm einen Schluck, und schon wieder erwischte Peter sich beim Starren.

Wenn er so weiter machte, würde Cotta ihn durchschauen, bevor der Abend zuende war. 

„Warum können Ihre- deine Kollegen dich denn sonst nicht leiden?“, fragte Peter nach. Klar, er erinnerte sich an die Sache mit den Autodieben, aber da waren es ja Cottas Kollegen gewesen, die etwas falsch gemacht hatten.

Cotta seufzte. „Wer Kollegen anzeigt, ist unten durch.“ Offenbar bemerkte er, dass Peter ihm ins Wort fallen wollte, denn er schüttelte den Kopf. „Völlig egal, was die verbrochen haben, Polizisten halten zusammen. Und die Sache, bei der ihr mir geholfen habt, war weder das erste, noch das letzte Mal, dass ich Kollegen angezeigt habe. Was natürlich sehr zu meiner Beliebtheit beigetragen hat.“

Peter musste über Cottas Sarkasmus lachen.

Der Inspektor schmunzelte ebenfalls, wurde dann jedoch schnell wieder ernst und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Bei der Polizei muss man sich sehr früh entscheiden, wo man die Grenze zieht. Entweder sieht man darüber hinweg, wenn sich Kollegen daneben benehmen, oder man geht dagegen vor. Oder man kündigt. Die meisten schauen weg, machen mit, oder kündigen.“

Cotta schaute über Peters Schulter ins Leere. Dessen Respekt für Cotta wuchs nur erneut. Er war sich vage bewusst gewesen, dass es nicht leicht sein konnte, gegen andere Polizisten zu ermitteln, aber ihm war nicht klar gewesen, _wie_ eingeschworen dieser Verein war.

Hastig suchte er nach etwas, um die Stimmung zu heben. Ihm wollte so recht nichts einfallen, also sagte er nur: „Bloß gut, dass ich mich für Sport entschieden habe.“

Das schien Cotta zumindest wieder in die Gegenwart zurück zu ziehen. Er lachte, trank einen Schluck von seinem Bier, und wechselte das Thema.

„Wie ergehts dir denn so im Studium?“, erkundigte er sich, und so begann Peter zu erzählen.

Von da an lief das Gespräch deutlich fröhlicher ab, und Peter war wirklich fasziniert davon, wie leicht es war, sich einfach nur mit Cotta über Gott und die Welt zu unterhalten.

Trotzdem kam er immer wieder ins Stocken und musste sich gewaltsam vom Starren abhalten – wenn Cotta sich mit der Hand durch die Haare fuhr (wie sie sich wohl unter Peters Fingern anfühlen würden?), wenn er sich streckte (das Hemd stand ihm unverschämt gut), wenn er mit einem Streichholzbriefchen herum spielte, das auf dem Tisch lag (er hatte wirklich schöne Hände, groß und schlank und…).

Auch Peters vage Paranoia, der Inspektor könnte ihn durchschauen, konnte ihn nicht wirklich davon abhalten. 

Als sich der Raum im Laufe des Abends immer mehr füllte, rutschten sie quasi unwillkürlich immer näher zusammen, um sich besser unterhalten zu können. Peter konnte nicht ganz entscheiden, ob er das als Ausrede nehmen oder lieber möglichst weit auf Abstand zu Cotta bleiben sollte. Verdammt, der Inspektor _roch_ sogar gut.

Gerade gab Cotta eine Geschichte über einen Kollegen zum besten, der ihre Verabredung zu einer Durchsuchung völlig verschlafen hatte und dann sehr zerknirscht eine Stunde zu spät auf dem Revier aufgetaucht war, während Peter aufmerksam an seinen Lippen hing. Natürlich nur im übertragenen Sinne – was eigentlich schade war.

Es fühlte sich bestimmt gut an, Cotta zu küssen. Peter konnte es sich richtig vorstellen – er bräuchte sich nur ein Stück nach vorn beugen; es wäre ganz leicht. Vielleicht würde Cotta ihn dichter ziehen, eine Hand in Peters Nacken, mehr oder weniger sanft die Kontrolle übernehmen.

Als Cottas Mund aufhörte, sich zu bewegen, bemerkte Peter es zu spät. Völlig in Gedanken versunken brauchte er einen Moment um mitzubekommen, dass der Inspektor aufgehört hatte, zu reden. Hastig hob er den Blick zu Cottas Augen.

Cotta musterte ihn nachdenklich. Er sah überraschend ernst aus, als würde er noch seine Optionen abwägen.

Nervös biss Peter sich auf die Lippe, konnte aber gleichzeitig nicht wegsehen. 

„Komm mit raus“, wies Cotta ihn abrupt an, und unwillkürlich befolgte Peter den Befehl. Er zog seine Jacke über und verließ hinter Cotta die Kneipe. Der Inspektor duckte sich ein paar Meter weiter in eine enge Gasse, und als Peter ihm folgte, hatte er das Gefühl, sie wären sich plötzlich zu nahe. Trotz des nur diffusen Lichts einer Straßenlaterne konnte er Cottas Gesicht gut erkennen. 

Auf einmal war Peters Mund trocken, und er schluckte. Obwohl er versuchte, es zu verhindern, keimte Hoffnung in ihm auf. Vielleicht hatte Cotta ja doch auch etwas für ihn übrig? Und wollte bloß nicht mit jemand so viel Jüngerem in der Öffentlichkeit gesehen werden? Oder im Gegenteil, würde er Peter jetzt nach Hause schicken?

„Keine Ahnung, ob ich gerade etwas missverstanden habe, aber weißt du, wie falsch das von mir wäre, etwas mit dir anzufangen?“, stellte Cotta fest, und unter seinem strengen Blick hatte Peter das Bedürfnis, sich zu ducken. Also, der Teil von ihm, der nicht darüber nachdachte, wie er Cotta umstimmen könnte.

„Ich bin über fünfzehn Jahre älter als du, und...“, Cotta brach ab, Peter wurde sich gewahr, dass er sich gerade über die Lippen geleckt hatte, und Cotta der Bewegung offenbar mit den Augen gefolgt war. „Scheiße, Peter“, murmelte er dann, „Ich sollte nicht mal dran denken!“

Das betrachtete Peter als ermutigend – denn Cotta hatte gerade zugegeben, dass er wollte. Immerhin.

Weniger unangenehm machte das das Gespräch allerdings nicht. 

„Ich bin keine sechzehn mehr“, rutschte es Peter heraus, und er verfluchte sich innerlich. Das klang nicht unbedingt erwachsen. Eher wie ein trotziges Kind. Was nun wirklich genau die falsche Assoziation war.

Doch Cottas Blick huschte kurz über seinen Körper, bevor er zu Peters Gesicht zurück kehrte. „Das stimmt wohl“, stellte der Inspektor leise fest. 

Bildete Peter sich das ein, oder kam sein Widerstand ins Wanken?

Peter versuchte, ein besseres Argument zu finden. Aber ihm wollte nichts einfallen. Verdammt, warum hatte er nicht Justus‘ Talent, Leute schwindelig zu reden? Da hatte er schon mal die Chance auf etwas, von dem er vielleicht schon seit ein paar Jahren träumte, und es scheiterte womöglich an seiner Unfähigkeit, Cotta zu überzeugen.

Andererseits konnte man ihm eigentlich auch keinen Vorwurf machen. Wie sollte er denn bitte nachdenken, wenn Cotta keinen halben Meter von ihm entfernt war, und ihn so verdammt durchdringend musterte, als könnte er Peter ansehen, wie schnell die Gedanken hinter seiner Stirn kreiselten.

So hatte er früher schon immer geguckt, wenn er versucht hatte, rauszukriegen, ob sie irgendwelchen Blödsinn planten. Was natürlich meistens der Fall gewesen war und wenige Tage später zu der unweigerlichen Strafpredigt geführt hatte. 

Peter musste seine Gedanken stoppen, bevor sie sich zu weit vom Thema entfernten. Sich daran zu erinnern half ihm nicht gerade beim klaren Denken. Absolut im Gegenteil. Er fühlte sich plötzlich betrunkener, als die zwei Bier rechtfertigen konnten.

„Ich weiß, was ich will“, brachte Peter hervor, und schaffte es dabei sogar, Cotta nicht aus den Augen zu lassen. Vielleicht konnte Cotta ja von seinem Gesicht ablesen, wie sehr er ihn wollte – und, dass das hier keine plötzliche Laune war. Dass er es ernst meinte.

Es schien zu wirken. Peter konnte tatsächlich beobachten, wie der Inspektor aufgab. Er kannte diesen Ausdruck nur zu gut, doch dieses Mal war er irgendwie… zufriedener. Schließlich hatte Cotta nicht gegen drei Jugendliche verloren, sondern gegen sich selbst.

Ein halbes Grinsen zog seinen Mundwinkel in die Höhe. „Ach ja?“, erkundigte er sich, die Stimme eine unerwartete Mischung aus Herausforderung und Humor, die einen Schauer durch Peter jagte. „Und was wäre das?“

Bevor er weiter darüber nachdenken konnte, fand Peter sich auf den Knien wieder. Über ihm fluchte Cotta.

Im nächsten Moment spürte er Cottas Hand in seinen Haaren und ja, es fühlte sich genauso perfekt an, wie er es sich vorgestellt hatte. Peter lehnte sich nach vorn, rieb mit der Wange gegen Cottas Schritt.

„Oh Gott, Peter“, murmelte Cotta, und die Art, wie er Peters Namen sagte, rau und atemlos, _machte_ etwas mit Peter.

Mit den Lippen folgte er dem Umriss von Cottas Schwanz. Der Inspektor wollte das hier mindestens so sehr wie er. Er presste den Mund gegen den groben Stoff, spürte Cotta hart darunter.

Peter hob eine Hand, rieb mit zwei Fingern den Reißverschluss entlang, und hörte mit Befriedigung das kurze Stocken in Cottas Atem.

Als er die andere Hand hob und Anstalten machte, Cottas Jeans zu öffnen, zog dieser ihn sanft mit dem Griff in seinen Haaren zurück.

„Peter-“, brachte er hervor, „Peter, stopp.“

Sofort hielt Peter inne, fragte sich unwillkürlich, ob er etwas falsch gemacht hatte. Willenlos ließ er sich von Cotta auf die Beine ziehen.

„Nicht hier“, sagte Cotta leise, und Peter atmete auf.

Also war Cotta nur der Ort unangenehm – und Peter konnte es ihm absolut nicht verdenken. Auch wenn er völlig zufrieden damit wäre, sollte es seine einzige Option sein. Genau genommen könnte er kurz vergessen haben, wo sie sich befanden.

Er lachte, ein bisschen unbehaglich. Denn ihm war gerade ein Problem aufgefallen. „Ich würde ja sagen, komm mit zu mir, aber meine Eltern...“

Cotta erwiderte seinen fragenden Blick unfroh. „Caroline würde mich vierteilen, wenn ich mit dir zuhause auftauche. Und nicht ganz zu Unrecht, muss man sagen.“

Da konnte Peter nur das Gesicht verziehen. Auf die Erinnerung hätte er gerne verzichten können – ihm war ja selber klar, dass das irgendwie fragwürdig aussah. Aber es war ja nicht so, als wäre er ein Kind. Und es war ziemlich deutlich, dass Cotta ihn auch nicht als solches wahrnahm.

„Hotel?“, schlug er zögernd vor. Je länger sie hier standen, desto mehr machte sich die Nervosität wieder unter seiner Haut breit. Er wollte es, er wollte es so sehr, aber egal wie notwendig dieses Gespräch war, es war keine Diskussion auf die er besonders scharf war.

Als Cotta grinste, beruhigte ihn das jedoch schon wieder ein bisschen. „Ich kenn da eins, das gleich um die Ecke ist, aber dann weiß in zehn Minuten das ganze Revier Bescheid.“ Cotta lachte. „Dann erfüllen wir wirklich alle Klischees.“

Unwillkürlich musste Peter mitlachen. Dann fiel ihm etwas ein. „Es gibt n kleines Motel, da...“, er vernuschelte den Rest des Satzes und hoffte, dass Cotta nicht nachfragte.

Tat er aber natürlich. „Da was?“, wollte er neugierig wissen.

Für einen Moment wand Peter sich um die Antwort herum, bevor er erklärte: „Da haben Kelly und ich uns manchmal getroffen, wenn keiner von uns sturmfrei hatte.“ Was durchaus gelegentlich vorgekommen war – Peters Eltern waren zwar öfter nicht da, aber bei Kelly war meistens zumindest ihre Schwester zuhause gewesen.

Cotta schmunzelte. „Ich frag nicht weiter“, erwiderte er.

Dann wurde er jedoch gleich wieder ernst, und Peter konnte sehen, dass er bereits wieder überlegte, ob er das richtige tat. Und so sehr Peter seine moralischen Grundsätze bewunderte, im Moment wollte er nichts anderes, als so schnell wie möglich ein Zimmer mit einem Bett zu finden und Cotta von seinen dämlichen Bedenken abbringen, damit sie endlich zu was kamen.

„Gott, Peter, das ist wirklich eine furchtbare Idee“, wiederholte Cotta leise, widerstrebend, und Peter hatte das deutliche Gefühl, dass er es genauso wollte wie Peter.

„Bitte“, versuchte er Cotta zu überzeugen. Und bevor er sich stoppen konnte, fügte er hinzu. „Bitte, Sir.“

Am liebsten hätte Peter sich den Mund zugehalten. Das war jetzt wahrscheinlich das Falscheste gewesen, was er hätte sagen können. Wenn Cotta sowieso schon Bedenken hatte, was den Altersunterschied und die Machtverhältnisse zwischen ihnen anging, dann unterstützte das seinen Punkt nur.

Doch Cotta fluchte erneut, und im nächsten Moment kollidierte Peter mit der Backsteinwand in seinem Rücken, als Cotta ihn gierig küsste. Es dauerte eine Sekunde, bis Peters Hirn die Geschehnisse einholte, und als es wieder online ging, erwiderte er den Kuss bereits. 

Cottas Hände in seinem Haar und um seinen Arm fühlten sich großartig an, und es tat etwas mit Peter, dass Cotta etwas größer war als er und ihn mit seinem ganzen Körper gegen die Wand drängte.

„Wie soll ich sowas bitte widerstehen?“, erkundigte Cotta sich rein rhetorisch, und Peter musste grinsen. Offenbar hatte er genau den richtigen Ton erwischt. Wer hätte das gedacht.

„Bitte, Sir“, wiederholte er, diesmal mit voller Absicht.

Forschend sah Cotta ihn an, dann seufzte er. „Okay. Dann sag mal, wos lang geht.“ Er nickte zum Ausgang der Gasse.

„Ich hatte eigentlich gehofft, dass würdest du tun“, konnte Peter sich nicht verkneifen. Ihm gefiel es, wenn Cotta Befehle gab, und er baute eigentlich darauf, dass er das auch den weiteren Verlauf des Abends tun würde.

Offenbar brauchte Cotta einen Moment, um zu verstehen, was Peter meinte. Dann schüttelte er grinsend den Kopf. „Benimm dich, sonst überlege ich es mir doch noch anders.“

„Jawohl, Sir“, erwiderte Peter halb im Scherz, und duckte sich gerade rechtzeitig zur Seite weg, als Cotta ihm einen Klaps gegen den Hinterkopf versetzen wollte.

Sie machten sich auf den Weg. Kaum waren sie wieder auf der Straße, zog Cotta Peter mit einem Arm um seine Hüfte näher an sich. „Das würde ich heute gerne noch öfter hören“, sagte er, die Stimme gesenkt, und mit so unerwartet dreckigem Unterton, dass Peter für eine Sekunde die Luft wegblieb, und er beinahe gestolpert wäre. 

„Jawohl, Sir“, wiederholte er, beinahe aus Reflex, und diesmal ohne jeden Spott. 

Der Angestellte an der Rezeption des Motels verzog keine Miene, als Peter und Cotta das kleine Büro betraten. Und das, obwohl Cotta immer noch den Arm um Peters Hüfte geschlungen hatte, und Peter ernsthafte Schwierigkeiten hatte, seine Hände bei sich zu behalten. 

Wenn sich ihm schon die Gelegenheit bot, wollte er sie auch ausnutzen. Cottas Haut war warm durch das Hemd, und Peter fing sich einen Klaps auf die Hand ein, als seine Fingerspitzen sich vorsichtig unter den Bund der Jeans schieben wollten. Ein tadelnder Blick überzeugte ihn, der Aufforderung zu folgen, und während Cotta das Zimmer bezahlte, überlegte Peter milde interessiert, ob er wohl wusste, wie gut Peter seine strenge Fassade gefiel.

Im nächsten Augenblich outete Cotta sich als Heuchler, als der Angestellte sich nach dem Schlüssel umdrehte und Cottas Hand auffällig unauffällig zu Peters Hintern rutschte, um dort zuzufassen.

Nur mit Mühe unterdrückte Peter eine Reaktion, und war heilfroh, als sie endlich aus dem kleinen Büro hinaus und auf dem Weg zu dem Zimmer hinüber waren.

In den letzten Jahren hatte das Motel nicht merklich gelitten, stellte Peter erleichtert fest. Es war immer noch sauber, die Möbel schienen sogar erneuert worden zu sein, und auch von den üblichen Flecken, nach deren Herkunft man wirklich nicht fragen wollte, war nichts zu sehen. 

Peter schloss die Tür ab, und kaum hatte er sich zum Raum umgedreht, war Cotta auch schon bei ihm und presste ihn mit dem Rücken gegen das Holz. Mit einem zufriedenen Seufzen entspannte Peter sich. Cotta fühlte sich wirklich gut gegen ihn an.

„Ich dachte, das wird n Kuss, da in der Gasse“, murmelte Cotta, „Konnte ja nicht ahnen, dass du gleich auf die Knie gehst.“

Bevor Peter darauf reagieren konnte, küsste Cotta ihn, hart und fordernd, und Peter gab ihm nur zu gerne nach. Das war besser als seine zugegebenermaßen etwas beschämte jugendliche Fantasie sich ausgemalt hatte.

Bloß die Klamotten störten ihn. Wieder schob er die Hände unter Cottas Jacket, zog an dessen Hemd, bis er weiche Haut unter seinen Fingern spürte. Diesmal hielt Cotta ihn nicht auf, als er versuchte, die Hände am Gürtel vorbei unter den Hosenbund zu zwängen.

Bevor Peter so recht mitbekam, was Cotta tat, hatte dieser ihm schon die Jacke abgestreift und versuchte, ihn aus seinem T-Shirt zu befreien. Was erst etwas wurde, als Peter den Vorhaben erkannte und tatsächlich mitmachte. 

Er revanchierte sich, indem er an Cottas Jacket zerrte, bis dieser es auszog und es in die ungefähre Richtung eines Stuhls warf. Schon im nächsten Augenblick zog Peter ihn wieder an sich. Er war viel zu ungeduldig, um sich mit Kleinigkeiten wie koordiniertem Ausziehen zu beschäftigen.

„Wie willst dus, hm?“, fragte Cotta leise an seinem Ohr. „Langsam und-“

„Nein“, fiel Peter ihm ins Wort. An langsam und sanft und nett war er gerade nicht interessiert.

Cotta lachte rau, und unwillkürlich drängte Peter sich ihm entgegen. „Das hätte ich mir denken können.“

Im nächsten Moment hatte Cotta ihn herum gedreht, und nur gerade so konnte Peter sich an der Tür abstützen, bevor er dagegen stolperte. Cottas warmer Körper presste sich gegen seinen Rücken, sein Schwanz hart gegen Peters Hintern. Langsam, gemächlich, bewegte er sich gegen Peter. Seine Hände glitten über Peters bloße Haut, als wollten sie sich jeden Zentimeter einprägen.

„Bist du dir ganz sicher, dass du das willst?“, raunte er in Peters Ohr, der außer einem zustimmenden Nicken nicht viel zustande bekam. „Du musst mir schon antworten, Peter.“ Seine Stimme hatte einen beinahe neckenden Unterton bekommen und die Art, wie er Peters Namen sagte, zog direkt in dessen Unterleib.

Peter hatte das ziemlich deutliche Gefühl, dass Cotta gerade ein wenig mit ihm spielte, aber das änderte absolut nichts daran, wie sehr er es wollte.

„Ja“, brachte er atemlos hervor.

Cotta hielt inne, versetzte ihm dann einen leichten Klaps auf den Hintern. „Ja, _was_?“, fragte er nach.

Für eine Sekunde wusste Peter nicht, was er meinte. Dann erinnerte er sich an seinen… _Versprecher_ in der Gasse, und ein Stöhnen entschlüpfte ihm. Er brauchte einen Moment, um sich wieder zu sammeln, bevor er folgsam antwortete: „Ja, Sir.“

„Guter Junge.“ Die Zufriedenheit war unüberhörbar in Cottas Stimme, und stumm verfluchte Peter ihn. Egal wie harmlos der Kontext war, er würde von jetzt an immer an diesen Moment denken, wenn Cotta sowas sagte. 

Cottas Hände fanden seinen Gürtel, öffneten die Schnalle, und Cotta ließ gerade so viel Platz zwischen ihnen, dass Peters Hose zu Boden rutschen konnte. 

Als Cottas Finger unter den Bund seiner Boxershorts glitten und sich um seinen Schwanz legten, stöhnte Peter so laut, dass man ihn wahrscheinlich auch noch im Zimmer nebenan hören konnte.

Seine Fantasie war durchaus nicht unrealistisch gewesen, Cottas Hand auf seiner Haut fühlte sich großartig an, und mit einem dumpfen Geräusch ließ Peter den Kopf nach vorn gegen die Tür fallen.

Hinter ihm fluchte Cotta leise. „Reagierst du immer so schön oder liegt das an mir?“, erkundigte er sich, den so typischen trockenen Humor in der Stimme.

Peter lachte atemlos. „Ich weiß nicht?“, brachte er scherzhaft hervor, unschlüssig, was Cotta für eine Antwort erwartete. „Beides?“

Cottas leises Lachen, das Peter schon immer etwas zu sehr gemocht hatte, kribbelte in ihm, und ungeduldig drängte er sich der Berühung entgegen.

Er spürte Cottas Lippen auf der dünnen Haut hinter seinem Ohr, dann glitten sie hinunter in seinen Nacken, sogen leicht an seiner Haut. Bei dem Gedanken, erklären zu müssen, von wem er den Knutschfleck hatte – dass _Cotta_ ihn hinterlassen hatte – drehte sich alles um Peter.

Das hier sollte sich falsch und verboten anfühlen, aber stattdessen genoss er es einfach nur. Es war gut, Cotta hinter sich zu spüren, so gut, und fast würde er glauben, er wäre in einem der Träume gelandet, die er als Jugendlicher gelegentlich gehabt hatte. Aber das hier war so viel besser.

„Los, rüber aufs Bett“, wies Cotta ihn ungeduldig an, und hastig befolgte Peter den Befehl. 

„Wie…?“, setzte er an, nur um sofort unterbrochen zu werden.

„Hände und Knie.“ Er hörte das Grinsen in Cottas Stimme, als er hinzufügte: „Für den Moment.“

Unterwegs wurde Peter den letzten Rest seiner Klamotten los, kniete sich auf die Matratze.

Mit trockenem Mund beobachtete er, wie Cotta sein Hemd aufknöpfte, dann die Jeans auszog. Seine Bewegungen waren ruhig und methodisch, und irgendwie machte das sehr viel mehr mit Peter, als wenn der Inspektor eine Show daraus gemacht hätte.

Hinter ihm senkte sich die Matratze unter Cottas Gewicht, dann fuhren seine Hände über Peters Seiten, während er einen sanften Kuss auf Peters Schulter drückte. Ein Seufzen entschlüpfte Peter. Ihm war zwar eigentlich nicht nach nett und sanft, aber trotzdem fühlte es sich gut an. 

„Jetzt mach schon“, forderte er Cotta ungeduldig auf. Zur Antwort bekam er zunächst wieder nur das leise Lachen.

Dann spürte er etwas feucht und warm gegen seinen Eingang und, _fuck_ , das waren nicht Cottas Finger. Beinahe knickten Peters Arme unter ihm weg, und sein Stöhnen schien in dem kleinen Zimmer widerzuhallen.

Unwillkürlich drängte er sich Cotta entgegen, und diesmal vibrierte dessen Lachen auf Peters Haut.

Im nächsten Moment fühlte Peter etwas Solideres, und diesmal war es Cottas Finger, der in ihn hinein glitt. Eine Sekunde fragte er sich, woher Cotta das Gel genommen hatte, doch dann begann dieser, seine Hand langsam zu bewegen und Peter dachte gar nicht mehr.

Er konzentrierte sich nur auf das Gefühl, ließ sich dann tatsächlich auf die Ellbogen fallen und und presste das Gesicht in das Kissen, als Cotta einen zweiten Finger in ihn schob und Peter sich intensiv der Tatsache bewusst wurde, dass es _Inspektor Cotta_ war, der ihn zügig, aber sorgsam dehnte.

Unter normalen Umständen hätte er sich für die Geräusche geschämt, die aus seinem Mund kamen, aber er war schon genug damit beschäftigt, sich zusammenzureißen, nicht einfach so zu kommen.

„Ist das gut, ja?“, erkundigte Cotta sich mit gesenkter Stimme und es kostete Peter alle Konzentration, ein „Ja“ hervor zu bringen. Eine Sekunde später hängte er ein „Sir“ an, und Cotta stöhnte leise und murmelte etwas Unverständliches.

Peter konnte nicht mehr genau sagen, wie viele Finger Cotta in ihm hatte, presste sich ihnen einfach entgegen, genoss das Ziehen, wenn Cotta sie auseinander drückte.

„Bitte“, kam es ohne seine Zustimmung über Peters Lippen, „Bitte, Sir, bitte-“

„Scheiße, Peter...“, murmelte Cotta, zog dann seine Finger zurück und gab Peter einen leichten Klaps auf die Seite. „Na los, umdrehen.“

Folgsam rollte er sich auf den Rücken. Und hätte beinahe erstmal die Augen schließen müssen. Darauf war er nicht vorbereitet gewesen. Der Anblick von Cotta über ihm, Hunger auf dem Gesicht und irgendwie immer noch von dieser vage autoritären Aura umgeben, war fast zu viel für ihn.

Unwillkürlich hob er die Hände, als müsste er sich erneut versichern, dass er nicht träumte, ließ sie über Cottas Brust gleiten, hinab über seine Seiten, zog ihn dann auf sich herunter. 

Ihre Lippen fanden zusammen, und Peter ließ Cotta nur zu gern die Führung übernehmen. In den letzten beiden Jahren hatte er feststellen müssen, dass er vielleicht schon immer etwas für dominante ältere Männer übrig gehabt hatte, und da stand Cotta nun einmal ganz oben auf der Liste.

Als Peter begann, sich Cotta immer ungeduldiger entgegen zu pressen, machte dieser sich sanft los. Noch bevor Peter sich beschweren konnte, erkannte er, dass Cotta lediglich nach dem kleinen Plastikviereck eines Kondoms gegriffen hatte, das auf eine Weise, die Peter nicht ganz erklären konnte, am Fußende des Betts aufgetaucht war. Erwartungsvoll beobachtete er, wie Cotta die Folie aufriss.

Im nächsten Moment war Cotta wieder über ihm, und Peter schlang die Arme um ihn. Als Cotta langsam in ihn eindrang, ließ Peter den Kopf zurück auf das Kissen fallen, und Cottas Stöhnen echote sein eigenes.

Der Inspektor ließ ihm Zeit, sich daran zu gewöhnen, was wirklich nett von ihm war, aber nicht unbedingt, was Peter wollte.

„Ich bin nicht zerbrechlich, okay?“, brachte Peter hervor.

Schmunzelnd küsse Cotta ihn, folgte dann aber der impliziten Aufforderung und begann, sich schneller zu bewegen, härter.

Zufrieden seufzte Peter. „Ja, genau so“, murmelte er.

Cottas Lippen wanderten zu seinem Hals, er spürte Cottas Zähne auf seiner Haut, und zog zur Antwort die Fingernägel über dessen Rücken. 

Nur halb verständlich murmelte Cotta in sein Ohr – Ermunterung, Lob, Ideen, was sie sonst noch so machen könnten, wie brav Peter für ihn war. Mehr noch als seine Worte war es seine Stimme, die Peter dazu brachte, sich jedem Stoß entgegen zu drängen.

Cottas Mund fand eine kitzelige Stelle an Peters Schlüsselbein. Ein Kichern stieg in Peter auf, als er versuchte, der sachten Berührung auszuweichen, doch mit einem Lachen und offenbar voller Absicht folgte Cotta ihm. Erst, als Peter eine Hand in seine Haare schob und seinen Kopf wegzog, hatte er Mitgefühl.

Peter küsste ihn, langsam, wie als Gegenpol zu der immer schnelleren Bewegung in ihm. Der harte Griff Cottas an seiner Hüfte erdete ihn, half, sie zu koordinieren. Beim nächsten Stoß erwischte Cotta genau den richtigen Punkt in ihm, und Peter stöhnte.

„Oh fuck, genau so“, brachte er hervor, und konnte spüren, wie Cotta sich bemühte, es zu wiederholen. Mit Erfolg, und Peter verlor endgültig alle Selbstbeherrschung. 

Er wand eine Hand zwischen sie, schloss sie um seinen Schwanz, versuchte, den Rhythmus aufzunehmen. Er scheiterte, aber das war auch nicht mehr wichtig. Sein Stöhnen war vermutlich auch noch nebenan zu hören, als er kam. Die Fingernägel seiner anderen Hand gruben sich in Cottas Rücken.

Als Peter die Finger zu seinem Mund hob, sie sauber leckte, fluchte Cotta. Er küsste Peter, ein Durcheinander aus Lippen, Zähnen, bevor er still wurde gegen ihn und Peter ihn tief in sich pulsieren fühlte.

Schwer ließ Cotta sich auf ihn fallen, und Peter genoss das Gewicht. Es presste die Luft aus seiner Lunge, doch gleichzeitig fühlte es sich unerklärlich _sicher_ an. Trotzdem beschwerte er sich nicht unbedingt, als Cotta sich von ihm herunter rollte.

Zwischen zwei Atemzüge lachte er leise. „Verdammt, Peter, das war gut“, erklärte er, und klang dabei ausgesprochen zufrieden mit sich und der Welt.

Peter warf ihm einen Blick zu. „Nochmal?“, schlug er grinsend vor.

Cotta lachte erneut. „Gib mir n paar Minuten, ja? Weißt schon, alter Mann und so.“

„So alt bist du doch noch gar nicht“, stichelte Peter. 

Dafür fing er sich einen Schlag gegen den Arm ein, bevor Cotta ihn erneut in einen Kuss zog.

* * *

Als Peter am nächsten Morgen aufwachte, war Cotta schon weg. Für einen Moment machte sich Enttäuschung in ihm breit – sollte er in der vergangenen Nacht die Freundschaft des Inspektors verspielt haben? Bei dem Gedanken zog sich etwas in seinem Magen schmerzhaft zusammen.

Doch dann fand er einen Zettel auf dem Nachttisch.

 _Notfall auf dem Revier. Musste los._ stand da. Beinahe Telegrammstil, dachte Peter mit einem Grinsen. Und unten drunter war etwas notiert, bei dem es sich ganz offensichtlich um Cottas Handynummer handelte – und er schien genug Zeit gehabt zu haben, um es sich drei Mal anders zu überlegen, so oft, wie die ersten Ziffern geschrieben und wieder durchgestrichen worden waren.

Lächelnd schob Peter den Zettel in die Hülle seines Handys. Er würde sehen, wie sich das entwickelte.

**Author's Note:**

> [...pls don't ask me wher cotta got lube + condoms...]


End file.
